The use of safety glasses or protective eyewear has increased in both work and industrial environments. They are no longer only seen at construction sites and industrial establishments throughout the country, but at homes and commercial environments as well. Their use has resulted in reduced eye injuries, and an overall improvement in safety. One (1) area in which eyewear is typically used, or should be used, is when operating a string style trimmer when performing landscaping, or yard work. The possibility of grass clippings, stones, twigs, and the like, being thrown up into the operator's eyes is very real. One (1) of the most frequently heard excuses as to why an operator will not wear safety glasses is that they cannot be found, they are lost, or they take too long to go and get them. Then, when they are found, they are broken, scratched, or otherwise damaged. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which safety glasses can be provided in more ready access to be more easily and properly utilized when operating a string style trimmer or similar power tool.